1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a CMOS image sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, semiconductor devices have been highly integrated, and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) has been also highly integrated.